drquinnfandomcom-20200213-history
Dr. Colleen Cooper-Cook
Dr. Colleen Cooper-Cook is the biological daughter of Charlotte and Ethan Cooper, adoptive daughter of Dr. Michaela Quinn and Byron Sully, sister of Matthew Cooper, Brian Cooper and Katie Sully, and wife of Dr. Andrew Cook. She is played by Erika Flores & Jessica Bowman. Vital Information *Daughter of Ethan & Charlotte Cooper. *Sister of Matthew & Brian Cooper. *Adopted daughter of Dr. Mike & Sully. *Wife of Dr. Andrew Cook. *Mother of Ethan Cook, Andrew Cook, Jr., and Michaela Elizabeth Cook. Season 1 (played by Erika Flores) *Pilot - She loses her mother & moves in with Dr. Mike along with Matthew & Brian. *Epidemic - helps Dr. Mike tend to the sick & decides she wants to .be a doctor herself *The Visitor - gets a brush & mirror set from Mrs. Quinn that was given to Mrs. Quinn by her grandmother. *Law of the Land *The Healing - She helps Dr. Mike with Loren's hernia operation *Father's Day - has to deal with the return & eventual departure of her father. *Bad Water *The Great American Medicine Show *A Cowboy's Lullaby *Running Ghost *The Prisoner *Happy Birthday *Rite of Passage *Heroes - develops a crush on Sully Season 2 (played by Erika Flores) * The Race * Sanctuary * Halloween * The Incident * Saving Souls * Where the Heart Is * Giving Thanks * Best Friends * Sully's Choice * Mike's Dream: A Christmas Tale * Crossing the Line * The Offering * The Circus - performs on the high wire with Matthew * Another Woman * Orphan Train * Buffalo Soldiers * Luck of the Draw * Life and Death * The First Circle * Just One Lullaby * The Abduction * The Campaign * The Man in the Moon * Return Engagement Season 3 (actress changes mid season) *The Train‡ *Fathers and Sons‡ *Cattle Drive, Parts 1 & 2‡ *The Library‡ *Halloween II‡ *The Washington Affair‡ *Money Trouble‡ *Thanksgiving‡ *Ladies Night, Parts 1 & 2‡ *The First Christmas‡ *Indian Agent‡ *The End of the World§ *Pike's Peace§ *Cooper vs. Quinn§ - gets pneumonia after running away from her father and Lillian *What Is Love?§ *Things My Father Never Taught Me§ *Baby Outlaws§ *Bone of Contention‡ - *The Permanence of Change§ *Washita§ *Sully's Recovery§ *Ready or Not‡§ - in flashbacks only *For Better or Worse§ ‡ - played by Erika Flores § - played by Jessica Bowman Season 4 (played by Jessica Bowman) *A New Life *Traveling All-Stars *Mothers and Daughters *Brother's Keeper *Halloween III *Dorothy's Book *Promises, Promises *Expedition *One Touch of Nature *Hell on Wheels *Fifi's First Christmas *Change of Heart *Tin Star *If You Love Someone *The Iceman Cometh *Dead or Alive, Parts 1 & 2 *Deal with the Devil *Eye for an Eye *Hearts and Minds *Reunion *Woman of the Year *Last Chance *Fear Itself *One Nation *When a Child Is Born, Parts 1 & 2 Season 5 (played by Jessica Bowman) *Runaway Train *Having It All *Malpractice *All That Glitters... *Last Dance *The Tempest *A Place to Die *Season of Miracles *Colleen's Paper *Starting Over *His Father's Son *Moment of Truth, Parts 1 & 2 Season 6 (played by Jessica Bowman) *Reason to Believe *All That Matters *A Matter of Conscience *A Time to Heal, Parts 1 & 2 *Safe Passage *Homecoming *Point Blank *Seeds of Doubt *Seven Kinds of Lonely *Life in the Balance *A New Beginning Movies (played by Jessica Bowman) *Dr. Quinn: Medicine Woman: The Heart Within - graduates from medical school Quotes *"Brian's Cheyenne crazy." (Pilot) *To Dr. Mike about Charlotte, "Of all the people she could've chosen to raise us, she made the right choice." (A New Beginning) Romantic Interests Jared-''' a classmate who had a crush on her during season 3 and 4, though she never returned his feelings 'Mr. Collins-' a suitor from Denver who met Colleen at a dance, then came to Colorado Springs to pursue her, although she was conflicted over her feelings for him and eventually chose Andrew over him when Mr. Collins proved to be too forceful '''Andrew Cook - Husband Cooper-Cook, Colleen